An organic light-emitting device is such a device that a thin film having a fluorescent organic compound or phosphorescent organic compound is interposed between an anode and a cathode serving as a pair of electrodes.
In addition, the emission efficiency and durability of the organic light-emitting device are susceptible to improvement.
A chrysene derivative has been known as one kind of fused polycyclic aromatic compound. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-75567 discloses a 6,12-diaryl-substituted chrysene derivative. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-273055 discloses a 3,6,9,12-tetraaryl-substituted chrysene derivative and Chem. Commun. 2008, 2319 discloses a 2,6,8,12-tetraaryl-substituted chrysene derivative. In addition, WO 2009/008311 discloses a 2,6,12-triphenyl-substituted chrysene derivative.